James Potter y el retorno de lord Voldemort
by Felikis
Summary: El día de la celebración de la graduación de James Potter, un antiguo enemigo va a resurgir. Y no sólo él...


_Inicié esta historia en 2009 en un foro. Terminó suspendido, porque... porque ni me inspiré ni tuve ganas de ello ^^! Pero bueno, ahora tengo intención de retomarlo, republicar todo lo que había escrito y dar un broche a la historia._

* * *

Era pleno verano, pero la alegría resonaba en casa de los Potter. James Harry Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry, se había graduado ya en Hogwarts. Su familia y sus amigos estaban allí presentes, en la casa de Godric's Hollow, antigua propiedad de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry estaba muy orgulloso y dijo:

—Brindo porque mi hijo logre terminar con el mismo éxito el Curso de Auror, que sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Y es que James había sacado Extraordinario en todas sus notas. Incluso los examinadores intentaron subirle la E de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su hermano menor, Albus Sverus, le dijo:

—Oye, intenta buscarme algún chanchullo en el Ministerio, ¿vale?

Harry y Ginny miraron con orgullo a su hijo. Sin embargo... ¡AY! Harry se llevó la mano a la frente. Un dolor que ya no recordaba había regresado. La cicatriz le había ardido, pero sólo un instante. Corrió al baño y se mojó la cara, para refrescarse. Ron y James se alejaron de la fiesta y fueron ver que le pasaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

—No te creas. He estado mejor e estos últimos años. Mi cicatriz... no entiendo porqué me duele. Voldemort desapareció hace más de dos décadas.

—¿Y si preguntaras a Dumbledore, papá? — preguntó su hijo.

—¿Cómo? El colegio está cerrado, y el cuadro no sirve de mucho. Bastante tuve con poner el de Serevus Snape...

Pero su hijo no lo decía con esa intención.

—Me contaste que hace unos años, cuando te fueron a matar, le viste en tu mente. ¿Por qué no te relajas e intentas hablar con él de nuevo?

—Dudo que funcione. La última vez me atacaron y...

—_¡Desmaius!_

Ron había sacado la varita con tal rapidez que Harry quedó inconsciente... y allí estaba de nuevo.

Tendido boca abajo, sin ropa, en la misma estación de King Cross que en la batalla de Voldemort. Se incorporó. Albus Dumbledore se la acercaba a paso lento, con lo que pudo pedir a la sala que le proporcionara ropa. Miró alrededor, y, sin embargo, no estaba el mismo engendro que se convirtió el alma de Voldemort. Es más, su director tenía cara de preocupación.

—Buenos días, Dumbledore.

—No lo creas, Harry. Hay un problema tremendo.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Has notado la cicatriz?

—Sí, hace un minuto me ardió.

El profesor se sentó en el suelo, con cara de aún más preocupación.

—Sabrás que un alma como la de Voldemort no podía atravesar la barrera. Se quedaría en este limbo, para siempre.

—En efecto. Me lo contó todo hace unos años.

—Pues bien, ese mago conocía más secretos oscuros que los que hubiera imaginado. Tan oscuros que creo que él mismo los diseñó.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Harry ya estaba asustado.

— A que Voldemort está a punto de volver al mundo de los vivos.

—¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡Pero si nadie puede volver! ¡Usted mismo me lo explicó la noche en que vi a mis padres en ese cementerio!

—Es desconcertante. Esto demuestra lo que mucha gente afirmaba en mi biografía escrita por Rita Skeeter: que él era más poderoso que yo.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, Harry. Debes correr al Departamento de Misterios, cámara de la muerte, y derribar el velo. Sólo así evitaremos que se escape.

—Pero entonces nadie podrá morir, ¿no?

—Tengo mi esperanza con respecto a ese tema. Tú encárgate de lo que te pido. ¿Recuerdas el lado por el que cayó Sirius?

—Sí.

—Pues ataca al otro lado del arco. Adiós. Hablaremos pronto, o quizá no...

Harry abrió los ojos. Agarró a su amigo y su hijo por el brazo, avisó a Ginny de donde se dirigía, y se desapareció con los otros magos.

Estaban en el despacho de Harry, en la Oficina de Aurores. Corrieron al ascensor, varita en ristre. Llegaron al Dpto. de Misterios. Harry buscó que puerta era la de la Cámara de la Muerte. La encontró.

Allí estaban las gradas, y abajo del todo, el arco y el velo. Harry le dio la vuelta.

—A la de tres, hechizos bomba. ¡Una, dos...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un remolino salió del arco. Todo se quedó oscuro. De pronto, se oyó un grito. Harry estaba siendo atacado. Su hijo corrió donde él se suponía que estaba gritando:

—_¡Desmaius! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡Desmaius!_

Y de pronto, l oscuridad se esfumó. James miró a su padre, pero este había cambiado: sus verdes ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y las pupilas eran sendas rendijas felinas. Estaba extremadamente pálido. Y su mirada denotaba maldad.


End file.
